Dirge
" I am Dirge, the shadow of despair, and in the name of our almighty Lord I shall crush all of you ! Because all our ennemies have to perish !" -Dirge, addressing to his ennemies during the great war between the five races. " We are sharing a lot a similarities, both of us are immortal and our abilities look alike... But I'm wondering... my Decay against your Snatch, which one is the strongest ?! We'll soonly know" -'' Dirge, speaking to Ban during their fight (which has been interrupted later) '' This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Also called The Undying One ''or ''The Shadow of Despair '' , Dirge is a member of the Undeads clan as well as one of its top ten warriors : The 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse . *History *Abilities *Trivia He has been given the title of ''The Undying One because even though all undeads reanimated by the Reaper's curse can't die as long as it remains, he has the greatest capacity of recuperation among all the undeads, so when he falls down, it's not for long...Legends say that before his death, he was a ferocious and loyal fighter as well as the general of a great army. He's rather tall ( almost 4 meters tall) , and, like almost every undead ,Dirge doesn't have any memories of his past, his armor being the only relic remaining of his past. History Dirge used to be the greatest general of a powerful Kingdom's army. He was a so powerful swordsman that no one ever beat him in a duel. All the people who fought him in battles felt only one thing before dying by his sword : the despair from not being able to flee from that monster... But all legendary warriors have to know a tragic end. Dirge led one of the two army in the battle which will be at the Origin of the Reaper's Curse. He was ordered by his king to lead the Kingdom's army at the borders of their Kingdom to face powerful invaders.This battle was the greatest battle he ever lived, thousands of soldiers were fighting everywhere, the only sounds coming to the ears were those of clashing blades and magic, dripping blood and shouting soldiers . The battle was hard, any of the two sides had an advantage on the other... The end was uncertain... Dirge easily crushed all the opponents who came in front of him one by one .Ignoring all the strikes he eventually took with his tough body... The opponent's army began to notice the threat he represented and orders all the archers to focus their fire on Dirge. Dirge, while fighting the opponents separating him from the archer's regiment took a first arrow in the right arm, he didn't cared much, another arrow reached his left shoulder, nothing bad for Dirge. A third arrow touched his leg: he was down for a short time but manage to get up : His will to fight and serve his king was even stronger than his body. He took a fourth arrow in the stomach which didn't stop him from reaching the archers, he quickly slaughtered almost all the archers with brutal strikes, most of them tried to flee but it was futile. Finally he took one last arrow in the heart. He knew at this moment that his end was near, but he needed to do one more thing before dying : Killing the general of the other army, who hid just behind the archers. So, in an ultimate rush, he brutally pushed everyone in his way to finally found the general of the opponents' army and pierced him with his sword. He used all the last forces he had for this fatal blow: He went down with the other general... The battle continued even if both generals were dead, and ended up by the complete slaughter of both armies. Thousands of soldiers died and lot of regrets or hate have been felt there... The power of these feelings has been multiplied by the numerous wandering souls of the deceased soldiers. It was the creation of the Reaper's Curse and the birth of The First One . Days after his death, he heard a voice in the Underworld... It was The First One calling him to duty. Dirge, who thought hearing his king calling him, followed the voice and rose anew. When he was reanimated, he was in front of The First One whose first words to Dirge were: "It's time for you to be a general once again, Dirge!". Serving a new purpose from now on, Dirge stills spread despair among his opponents, but in the name of The First One . Abilities Unhuman strengh ''': Even as an undead , Dirge has as much physical strengh as a giant without stealing any vital strengh. '''Great resistance/durability : With his constitution and the powers of the Reaper's Curse flowing inside of him, Dirge isn't named The Undying One '' for no reason... Dirge has a lot of specific abilities , he can manipulate part of the vital strengh of his allies and his ennemies to heal and harm , as well as sumonning lots of other undeads by using his Tombstone... '''Decay': Dirge steals away a portion of vital strengh of all living beings in a small area , making this strengh his for a limited time, increasing his speed,stamina and power. Soul Rip : Dirge uses portions of vital strengh of all livings beings around him, turning it into an intense and morbid magic flow that hurts the living, or heal the undeads. Tombstone: The Tombstone is a summonable object by Dirge, using it allow to bring back to life all the corpses in the area, turning them into loyal soldiers of Dirge. Cursed Form : When Dirge stole enough vital strenght, he can transform himself into a gigantic flesh golem, in that form , he's faster, bigger , and stronger. Trivia This character is inspired of Undying from the DOTA 2 game. Category : 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse Category:Undeads Clan Category:Character Category:Undead Category:Characters